Silver's Card
by ShadowBlueDratini
Summary: A One-Shot Sonilver fanfic where Silver made a card for Sonic but has to muster up the courage to give it to him and tell the blue hedgehog how he feels.


Silver looked up from the card he was holding, his legs shook from nervousness and his mouth was dry. How would he be able to do this? He had made this card for a special someone but he was hopeless in actually giving it to them. He watched as people walked by, ignorant of the grey hedgehog's predicament and they probably could care less about him.

Silver breathed. He needed to be strong and brave, not the little weakling wimp most people thought he was. He needed to let this person know his feelings and his pain of holding it back in fear of being made fun of. He had consulted with his friend, Blaze about his trouble and she told him:

"Tell him how you feel and give him this card you made. I'm sure he won't make fun of you, he's a nice guy, believe me."

She gave him a pat on the back and sent him off to the town where he was lost. He didn't know where anything was and he certainly didn't know where he would be. His ears drooped.

"I'm hopeless…"

He looked around and started walking westward toward the suburban area of Emerald Town where he thought he could find his love; the love that didn't even know that Silver had affections for, but he soon would know.

He walked down the street where some youngsters younger than he was played basketball. Their basketball had rolled over to the hedgehog's foot.

"Hey! Can you throw the back over here please?" A pink fox asked him.

"Oh! Oh yeah." Silver answered when he looked up from his card. He bent down, picked up the ball and threw it back to the kids.

"Thank you!" The pink fox thanked him and continued playing with her friends.

"You're welcome." Silver went back to looking at his card. Would he like it, but what if he was straight? Silver shook at that thought. If he was, then he would make a fool of himself. "Maybe I shouldn't…" He thought sadly. He looked up. "But I have to try."

The grey hedgehog made his way around a corner and saw a house shaped like a fox's head.

"Could this be Tails' house?" He looked at the house and thought. "If Tails lives there, he's bound to know where Sonic is." He walked up to the door and gave it a knock.

"I'll be right there!" The hedgehog heard a voice say from inside. He nodded and stood there waiting for that someone to open the door.

Soon that someone opened the door. A yellow-orange fox stood in the doorway.

"Hi Silver, what is it?" Tails asked.

Silver looked down at his card and back up at Tails. "Do you know where Sonic is?"

"Oh yeah, he just left, you can probably find him down by the beach, that's where he told me he was going."

Silver bowed. "Thank you Tails." He ran off in the direction of the beach while Tails just watched.

"Silly hedgehog." He closed the door.

Silver moved south towards the beach with his card in his hand. He saw Sonic sitting in a chair under an umbrella.

"This is it!" Silver thought and scooted his way over to the blue hedgehog.

"H-hey Sonic?" He stuttered out.

Sonic took his earphones out and sat up. "Who is it?" He looked around trying to find the source of the voice.

"Take off your sunglasses please so you can see me." Silver replied.

Sonic did what he was told and blinked his eyes from the sun. He saw the source of the voice, it was Silver.

"Hey Silver, what's going on with you?" He asked while smiling.

"Hi Sonic, I'm doing well." He took the card out from behind his back. "I have something for you, sorry it's so late."

Sonic looked at the envelope with his name written on it. "Is it a birthday card? My birthdays not for months, why would it be late?"

Silver blushed but he tried to hide it. "It's not a birthday card." He handed the card to the blue hedgehog and waited for him to open it.

Sonic took the envelope and nodded. "Then what is it for?"

"Open it and see."

Sonic shrugged and started to open the envelope from the back. He pulled it out and turned it over.

"A Valentine's Day card?" He looked at the front of it. It was a Miraculous Ladybug themed except it had Silver as Chat Noir and Sonic as Ladybug and it said: "you are my Bugaboo." He opened the card and it read: "For ever and ever." He looked up at the silver hedgehog who was now blushing hard and burying his face in his mane.

"Did you make this yourself?" Sonic asked as he closed the card.

"Yes, I did." Silver said quietly.

"You are a very good artist."

"Thank you."

"I like it, but…" Sonic started

Silver's heart started to sink. "But what?"

Sonic took his hand. "Silver, I'm sorry but I'm not gay."

Silver's heart felt like it had shattered. "I-I'm sorry."

Sonic smiled. "But I am bisexual." Sonic took his other hand as Silver's face brightened back up.

"Really?" The silver hedgehog asked in hope.

"Yep! I've got a thing for guys and girls, Amy doesn't know that yet but it shouldn't hurt her."

Silver jumped up in happiness. "Thank you!" He wrapped Sonic in a tight hug.

"Okay, okay, you're squeezing me." Silver let go of him and grinned.

"We could try it, if we get to know each other better. What do you say?" Sonic asked.

"Yes Sonic, I would love that! I admit I've had a crush on you for a while but I was too afraid to admit it."

"Yeah."

"You're so cute!" Silver went for another hug and this time Sonic didn't complain about being squeezed.

Silver gave him a light peck on the check. "I love you Sonic, so very much."

"One thing though." Sonic started. "Do not get all Amy on me okay? I don't like that and that's why I run away from her."

Silver nodded. "I promise."

Amy hid in a beach bush with binoculars. "How come he freaks out when I do that but not when he does it?"


End file.
